The Bet
by Peeking.Star
Summary: Batman loses a bet. Two shot. R&R plz.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **O.k so now I am three stories old, this one being my third. I still am on my road to improvement so kindly bear with me.

A big thank you to my beta Trickster91. Thanks not only for your corrections but also your kind words of encouragement :)

Also a special thanks to Leya Gecko. I have tried hard to follow your advice.

* * *

The Bet

* * *

Chapter 1

He was embarrassed.

Sitting here, the in the personal quarters of his princess he was feeling unusually embarrassed.

After all it was pretty unusual for Batman to lose a bet. As a matter of fact, it was all the more unusual for him to place one.

But then again, he did do many _un-Batman_ like things around her, and that, was no longer unusual.

_A year ago _

Diana and Bruce returned to the Batcave from a mission. It was however strange that Alfred hadn't showed up even after 10 minutes of their arrival.

The butler would usually be waiting in the bat cave to attend to his master's injuries and other requirements.

And if the Amazon princess was to accompany his master, he would patiently wait by the transporter like a dotting mother trying to help her son impress the girl.

But today he was nowhere to be seen and Batman, being Batman decided to find out why.

They made there way into the Wayne manor the. The Batman in complete bat-mode with a batrang in one hand and smoke bomb in other, while Wonder Woman followed, rolling her eyes and muttering something about how paranoia had killed a bat.

As they neared the kitchen, they could hear laughter and voices from inside.  
On entering the kitchen they found out what was keeping Alfred busy.

Thompkins and Alfred seemed to be enjoying too much out of a simple task of cooking.

Laughing, gushing and chatting like two teenagers, the elderly couple were oblivious to the presence of the younger couple.

The sight before him made Bruce wondered if tonight's dinner would be edible.  
There was no doubt that Alfred possessed divine culinary skills, but somehow he seemed a little too distracted to be in the mood to feed his ward a decent supper.  
_  
Did he just discard the sliced onions into the waste bin and add their peels to the cooking pot!?_

"I think they are in love." Diana whispered to Bruce as they retreated to the cave.  
"What?"

"I said, I think they are in love."

"I heard you the first time Diana." Bruce replied in amusement. "But that's impossible."

"What do you mean impossible? Just because you can't love doesn't mean others can't." Remarked a very irritated Amazon.

_Ouch!_

"Diana." Bruce sighed with his own irritation surfing up, "Leslie has been our family doctor and Alfred's close friend for a very long time now. What we saw back there was just two friends spending time together and has absolutely nothing to do with 'love'."

"I disagree, I could certainly feel Aphrodite's aura up there."

"Princess don't your Gods have anything better to do than gallop around my house."

"What I mean is, I could sense feelings of love deeper and more intense than that of friendship." Diana spat out.

"Right. Good. Now let's get back to work shall we." Bruce replied ignoring everything Diana said in a way that an adult would if a child said that she saw a fairy.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Diana narrowed her eyes.

"Princess..."

"Fine, if you are so sure that they are just friends then why don't we bet on it." she quipped.

"Bet!" an eyebrow shot up as Bruce turned around to face her.

"Yes a bet."

"I didn't know that you gamble"

"I don't gamble. I just place small harmless bets ...... a tradition passed on from The Mighty Speedster."

"The Mighty who?"

"Oh don't you know. We Flash fans gave him that new name. Suggested by Wally of course."

"And you are one of them?" Bruce didn't know if he should be jealous or amused with this new piece of information.

"Of course I am." Diana sounded as if she couldn't have lived another day if she wasn't one of them, "Now are you in or not?" frustration showed all over her face as she stood tapping her impatiently.

Bruce pondered over for a few minutes before finally asking, "And what does the loser have to loose?"

"Oh nothing much but spend an entire day doing whatever the winner asks for."

"And I thought you were against slavery Princess. Fine I am in"

"Good." the Amazon gave a satisfactory grin as if she had won a battle.

"Now if you would excuse me , I have a monitor duty to attend to." Diana said walking to the teleporter.

"Princess one more thing. You know I can love. As a matter of fact I do love someone. But it's just that......"

To say Diana was surprised to see Bruce so vulnerable and nervous would be an understatement but she waited for him to finish whatever he had to say.

"But it's just that I need a little more time." Bruce spoke with the most sincere and pleading tone his eyes betraying who that someone is.

Diana smiled with understanding. "I am sure she will wait for you for eternity Bruce." with that the princess disappeared with a flash of light.

* * *

Bad, worse, worst? plz review and lemme know.


End file.
